


Отражение

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian is dead, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, OR IS HE, everyone is of legal age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Джон не приходит на похороны. Он приходит к Эмико.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Emiko Queen, Jonathan Kent/Emiko Queen
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Отражение

Джон не приходит на похороны. Он приходит к Эмико: приземляется на плоскую крышу, взглядом срезает замок, спускается на седьмой этаж и толкает дверь, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что она открыта.

В квартире пахнет Дэмиеном. 

Джон остается. 

Полгода спустя он все еще видит чужое отражение — в затянутом паром зеркале в ванной, в полированной поверхности турки, в витринах и стеклах. Дэмиен смотрит, как он целует Эмико, высыпает пакетик корма в миску Альфреда, берет с ключницы связку с брелком в виде бэтаранга. 

Джон не знает, рад этому или нет. 

Он скучает.

Еще он ненавидит — когда темноволосый и смуглый фотограф, со спины немного похожий на Дэмиена, оборачивается и утрачивает всякое сходство с ним; когда Джинн приподнимается в воздух, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз — во всей ее позе мелькает то же невысказанное, но очевидное превосходство; когда Эмико вдруг замирает, глядя в пустоту.

Когда она говорит:

— Он заплетал мне волосы, — и в горчичной полутьме квартиры ее глаза кажутся зелеными. 

Джон смотрит, как сквозь смолистые пряди скользит японский гребень, на пальцы, сомкнутые на его боку, — белые, как у покойницы, на часы у Эмико над головой. 

Те показывают половину седьмого, раскосые глаза, жестко сомкнутые губы и квадратный — как у Бэтмена — подбородок.

— Однажды мы занимались сексом, и он заплетал мне волосы, как японской невесте, — голос Эмико дрожит все заметнее с каждым словом, и Джон, наверное, не хочет ничего об этом знать, но отражение зеленых глаз заставляет его молчать. — Он посадил меня спиной к себе, он был во мне, но не двигался, пока не закончил, и не трогал...

Гребень трескается в ее руке. На пол соскальзывает костяной зубчик. 

— ...меня, — договаривает Эмико. И повторяет: — Меня. 

С длинной пряди, зажатой в кулаке вместе с обломками гребня, на пол стекает кровь. 

Джон отступает на шаг, слепо шарит рукой по столу. Отражение знакомо хмурится. Альфред тревожно скребет лапой по подоконнику. Пальцы Джона смыкаются на пластиковых ручках ножниц.

Он протягивает их Эмико. 

— Да, — говорит она, — да, пожалуйста.

Когда Дэмиен вернется — он всегда возвращается, — Джон расскажет, как срезал ее волосы.

Если, конечно, отражение не расскажет первым.


End file.
